Songs For The Vampire Diaries
by Salvatore Shan NW
Summary: A songfic for The Vampire Diaries. Got the songs from the recommended soundtrack and built a story around the lyrics. First song up: Love Song For A Vampire, Annie Lennox
1. Stefan

**Songs For The Vampire Diaries**  
**1**

If any of the lyrics are wrong – I'm sorry. I had to guess because I looked up the song and it wasn't on any of the lyrics websites. Tell me what parts are wrong! Thanks!

Love Song For A Vampire  
(Sung by Annie Lenox)

_Come into these arms again, and lay your body down…_

My Elena was smiling at me. I almost completely forgot that she ever reminded me of a girl called Katherine. Sometimes I feel like she's been returned to me, but other times I know that Elena is completely different and is in no shape or form like the evil vampire who tried to destroy Fells Church. It's as if their roles were reversed. Katherine before I fell in love with her was innocent. Elena before I fell in love with her? Well, I'd rather not say. I suppose like one of those popular girls who thinks everyone except her equal is dirt on her shoes, catty and stuck-up (even though I hate thinking badly of her). That was until she started feeling again and knew where her loyalties lie.

_There is a mother's trembling heart, it's beating like a drum. It beats for you, it bleeds for you, it knows not how it sounds. For it is the drum of drums, it is the Song of Songs…_

I remembered how I first tasted Elena's blood… how I hated it yet loved it at exactly the same time – which was the kind of way I feel for Damon (except less violent). How I hate hurting him but know that nothing would stop us being brothers.  
The night we exchanged blood I felt my heart break – I was hurting her and I couldn't believe I'd broken my promise of never drinking human blood. The only thing that made it right was that I knew she didn't take it to heart. That nothing I could ever do to her could hurt as much as disowning her.  
Damon, watching Bonnie silently with his predatory gaze, made me feel uneasy. He was sat opposite me, frowning slightly, his eyes glistening. I don't know whether he still felt for Elena or not, but I didn't like it that it had taken us five centuries to be friends again. _Proper_ brothers. Not people who hated each other's guts. Not love rivals. A pair willing to fight for one another.  
My heart pounded harder when I saw Elena get up from her spot by the coffee table. Matt was busy explaining how to play _Cluedo_ to Caroline, Meredith was flirting with Alaric on the phone (a long distance call from Russia). Only Damon noticed, I could tell by the way he shifted in his seat, but he did nothing – _said_ nothing.

_Once I had the rarest rose that ever dared to bloom. Cruel winter chilled the bone, and stole my flower too soon…_

The years without Katherine erupted inside of me threefold and I longed to hold Elena, just to make the pain and misery reside. Nothing could return to me what Katherine's betrayal had banished from me, but things helped. Now I felt almost human again.  
After all that Damon had done, after destroying my social life at school when being blamed for a murderer, after exchanging blood with Elena, after killing Mr Tanner… he wasn't _all_ bad. Sure he was turning the atmosphere in the room cold but no one chose to notice. Sure, he brought on the winter that drove Elena and I _crazy_… sure, all that but he saved my life. And he chose us over Katherine – over power. That meant something to me, and erased the evil he'd done before.  
Damon reminded me of an old song I heard once on the radio – ironically named _Love Song For A Vampire_. He was so innocent when he was younger until he fell in with the wrong crowd. He was the protective older brother – maybe not as close to me as I'd hoped because of Mother – but he was still a brother, not an enemy. One winter, when he left for college, he just _changed_. The winter stole my brother away. It was then Damon turned cold – just like the season that had taken him. He stole my flower, my Katherine… and then he tried to get my Elena.

_Oh loneliness. Oh hopelessness. To search the ends of time…_

I searched; I waited for the time, the centuries, to slip away – walking around after Katherine's death as if life wasn't worth living. I hated myself. I hated living. Quote from 'Interview With A Vampire': "My invitation was open to anyone… it was a vampire who answered." That vampire was Katherine. She made me feel so guilty… but she also brought me Elena – and that was who I'd been searching for all my life. Not to find peace with my brother, not to get over Katherine's death, but to find my ultimate love – my Elena.

_Though there is in all the world. No greater love than life..._

I miss living. I'd do anything to be alive again. Just to feel like I belong and wouldn't be peering over my shoulder every second to see if there was a vampire hunter lurking in the shadows with a stake. What Elena, Matt and Damon put back in, the others as well, made me feel alive again. It makes me feel like I'd never plunged that sword into my brother and he'd never done the same to me.  
Life is precious, so… so precious… And God understands that. Why else would he have brought Elena back to me? Why else?

_Still falls the rain…_

There are days when I wake up and think "God, another day?" but there is nothing else to be afraid of anymore. Klaus is gone… Tyler's gone… Katherine's gone… Hell, even Mr Tanner's gone! No more heated arguments in European History. At least Damon did something right!

_Let me be the only one, to keep you from the cold. Now it flow with helplessly, with stars bright and strong…_

Elena sat down on the sofa, next to me, and I put my arm around her, grinning – which I had no control over. I love you… I told her, and I realised that that was all I could muster – the last of my mental powers. She turned to me, her face contorted in shock and surprise, but smiled and nestled her head in my arm, happily. I knew, then, that we were untouchable.  
Damon had set his sights on Bonnie; Matt had even fallen for a changed Caroline – a more sensitive Caroline. Everyone was coupled up – especially since Bonnie enjoyed flirting with my brother. Elena's lapis eyes flashed, like stars in the night sky. She stared at me, transfixed.

_They shine for you, they shine for you. They burn for all to see…_

"I live for you," she whispered. I bent down and kissed her on the lips. "And I only live for you," I told her back. We were locked in a desperate embrace, and we weren't prepared to let go.  
"You're the mirror…" I murmured, my voice muffled as I pressed my lips against her golden hair.

_Come into these arms again…_

"I'm the mirror?" she joked. Damon looked over at us and smiled a smile only I could detect.

_And set this spirit free._

"You've stolen my soul," I replied, looking at my brother. This was the happiest I'd been for a long time.  
Elena has set me free.

* * *

In the words (and mind) of **Stefan Salvatore**


	2. Elena

**Songs For The ****Vampire Diaries  
****2**

Okay, I got the lyrics from and if they are wrong – don't blame me!

Uninvited  
(Sung by Alanis Morissette)

_Like any one wouldn't, I am flattered by your fascination with me…_

Am I blushing faintly? God, I hope not. Bonnie's batting her eyelashes sweetly, swaying to and fro on Damon's lap and I can feel him staring at me, eyes like lasers boring holes into my back. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. I'm a woman – and every woman likes some attention – but there are sometimes where you just have to draw the line…

Like any hot-blooded woman, I have simply wanted an object to crave… 

I look at Stefan, whose eyes lock with mine and a pleasant shiver runs down my back. His eyes are so green it's like falling into the sea and then running back out again. I smile and he smiles back. I wonder what he's thinking about… hopefully me. Then I feel bad about being so immodest but it's hard to be catty and popular, then loved and sensitive the next.

I'd always wanted Stefan – and now I had him. I didn't feel triumphant. I felt _happy_. I send a malicious sneer over my shoulder, directed at Damon.

_But you – you're not allowed. You're uninvited…_

_You're brother is all I want_ – that is what I keep thinking – keep wanting him to think. He smiles sweetly back and then rocks Bonnie gently on his lap. I can't come to terms with the fact that he loves her. I can't believe Damon could conjure up any love for anyone but himself. At first I thought he was only using her, but now…

_An unfortunate slight…_

I turn back to Stefan, shrug and look down at my nails. Maybe he has changed.

_Must be strangely exciting, to watch the stoic squirm…_

Damon takes pleasure in evil – a part of him _is_ evil still. He's dangerous, he's nasty, he's just a bad, bad boy.

_Must be somewhat hard telling, to watch shepherd me, shepherd…_

The way he used to direct me around and toy with me – it still drives me insane. That unnerving way his eyes would always be laughing at you… how he thinks he is so much better than everyone else.

_But you - you're not allowed. You're uninvited. An unfortunate slight…_

I don't want him near me anymore. I stand up and squeeze Stefan's hand. "Let's go," I grimace. He gives me a puzzled look, shakes his head and follows me out of the room. "What is it?" he asks, brushing my hair softly. I flick a look back over my shoulder at Damon, who's staring at Bonnie with chocolate brown eyes. Wait – brown? His eyes are _black_…

_Like any uncharted territory I must seem, greatly intriguing…_

Relief floods through me. His eyes are on Bonnie now and _only_ Bonnie. He doesn't love me. Not anymore. It's just me and Stefan. Stefan and I. I flash my boyfriend a quick look and raise my eyebrows.

_You speak of my love like you've had experience like mine before…_

Damon's looking at me again, but he's smiling absently. Like he couldn't give a damn about what's happening with everyone else and he's happy. Damon's _happy_? He's never been like this before…

"Winter is coming, Elena… an unforgiving season…" "The name is Salvatore – as in saviour," Chat up lines galore where Damon Salvatore is concerned. I turn to his younger, but taller, brother and lean my head on his shoulder. "Elena?"

_But this is not allowed. You're uninvited. An unfortunate slight…_

He has changed. Well and truly. He won't be asking me out anymore. I intertwine my fingers with Stefan's and gaze up at him, lovingly. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asks, smiling. I nod and hug him.

_I don't think you unworthy…_

_You'd better make her really happy, Damon_ – I tell him. I wish he could read my mind right now, wish I was a vampire so I could tell him. Mm, Stefan smells of vervain – I wonder why? I look up at him and frown. "You don't think I still-?" I begin. He clamps his hand over my mouth and grins. "Just insurance," he replies, winking. I scowl.

… _I need a moment to deliberate._

Bonnie and Damon are kissing now, and just as I'm about to let rip at Stefan, he bends down and kisses me too. Okay, maybe not the most perfect timing, but I join in anyway. I can't help blushing now. He wraps his arms around me and I feel so safe. Damon or Stefan? That's not such a hard choice anymore.

I look at the boy holding me, his black hair wavy in the light. His brother is on the other side of the room, swaying to music from the radio - his hair shining like a thousand rainbows are trapped inside every strand.

_Damon or Stefan_? Well, what do you think? I prepare myself to be swallowed up by gorgeous green eyes once more, smiling knowingly.

Definitely…

_Stefan_.

In the words (and mind) of  
Elena Gilberts


End file.
